north pole
by 4real
Summary: OxN Mit einer Nacht, die nie hätte passieren dürfen, fing alles an. Romance. Angst. Psycho. [wenn jemand bessere summaries schreiben kann immer her damit! I suck at summaries] Chapter 4 & 5 up! COMPLETE! Bitte Reviews!
1. 15

_north pole_

Ja – und wieder eine neue Fanfiction. Und ihr werdet's nicht glauben, aber das Pairing ist **NagixOmi**!! (Was für eine Abwechslung... -______-*)

title: **north pole** (Ja, was sind wir nicht wieder kreativ, heute! +_+)

author: **fate** alias **alias-bombay** (alias_bombay@web.de)

date: 2003-06-17

dingsda: **Weiss Kreuz**

rating: PG-13 (drugs, violence [?] things like that)

genre: **angst** (Ich liebe den letzten Teil), drama, romance, sadistic phrases (Sorry, I didn't meant to Forget it)

chapter: 1/5 

disclaimer: I don't own Weiss but I'm still trying!! Auch kein Geld oder Süßigkeiten. Nichts. Nicht mal Reviews. ;_;

POV: abwechselnd Nagis/Omis POV

notes I: Omi-toruring (Sorry..)

notes II: Ahm... this contains/ _will be containing _songs written by evanescence, placebo, papa roach, nelly furtado, midereth brooks, linkin park, heather nova 

_anyway, try to enjoy this fanfiction_!! ^^ 

n o r t h p o l e

{N}

»Wie gesagt – dann kam Naoe mit seiner Giga-Spezialattacke, die so ganz nebenbei nur halb so rattenscharf wie meine war, nur mal so, nebenbei, ja, und wir haben ihn einfach fertig gemacht! Das Blut spritzte nur so und die ganzen Gedärme und so... Der hat geschrieen wie von Sinnen und ich dachte schon, mir zerfetzt's das Trommelfell, aber mittlerweile bin ich da auch schon einiges gewöhnt – dank dem Chibi. Und er – also das Albinokätzchen - guckt noch so mit seinen wässrigen meerblauen Augen, so treudoof wie ein Dackel und starrt mich an, genau in die Augen, sag ich dir, und im selben Moment – ja... stirbt er. Ich konnte richtig sehen, wie---«

Müde wälzte ich mich auf die andere Seite und zog die Decke über den Kopf um noch ein paar Minuten schlafen zu können – an Stunden war nicht mehr zu denken, seitdem der Deutsche angefangen hatte, Crawford im Nebenzimmer seine nächtliche Heldentour mit mir zu erzählen. Ganz nebenbei fragte ich mich, wie Crawford das nur aushielt, seit zwei Stunden einem Heldenepos nach dem anderen zu lauschen... aber im Grunde war mir das auch egal. Es war mir viel zu abstoßend, hinter einige Geheimnisse und Eigenheiten ihrer Beziehung zu kommen. Mir wurde etwas übel vor Müdigkeit und von dem Gedanken an die beiden im Nebenzimmer und ich krümmte mich unter der Decke zusammen.

_Ich wollte nie etwas._

Nie – niemals habe ich mich wegen irgendetwas beschwert oder sonst etwas gegen dieses verdammte System (was nicht einmal ein System war...) gesagt... Ich bin jedem in den Arsch gekrochen, ich habe immer alles richtig gemacht, habe immer geschleimt und hinter ihren Rücken intrigiert, verraten, gelästert und geheult... Ich tat alles, **alles**, um ihnen zu gefallen. Ich habe mich ihnen hingegeben obwohl ich sie nicht liebte, ich habe jede einzelne Nacht mit ihnen verbracht, immer wieder, immer wieder, immer, immer, immer wieder... 

Ich selbst wollte nie etwas.

Außer vielleicht ein bisschen Macht und einen Platz für mich in der Welt, die mich schon mit drei Jahren aufgegeben hatte... 

Mehr wollte ich nicht.

Ich wollte Ruhe.

Sie sollten leise sein.

Sie wissen doch gar nicht... _was das gestern war_...

_these wounds won't seem to heal_

_this pain is just too real_

_there's too much that time cannot erase_

Die Gedanken an gestern mussten ja über früh oder lang wieder kommen und nun war tatsächlich nicht mehr an Schlaf zu denken. Leicht verkatert, hauptsächlich schlecht gelaunt und von oberster Haarspitze bis zu den Zehen müde, setzte ich mich möglichst langsam auf, kam mir 90 Jahre alt vor und starrte ausdruckslos die Wand gegenüber an. Wer hätte das verdient? Wer hätte das hier verdient? 

Wer hätte mein Leben verdient?! 

Niemand. 

Niemand... außer ich. 

**this pain is just too real**

Meine Hausschuhe waren während einer ganz miesen Laune Farfarellos draufgegangen und so angelte ich nur aus Gewohnheit eine Weile mit den Füßen unter dem Bett herum um sie zu finden, bis die Tatsache, dass sie in ihre Kleinstteilchen zerlegt wurden waren auch meine ausführende Gewalt erreicht hatte und ich seufzend und sehr, seeeeehr langsam aufstand. 

Ich stand etwa dreieinhalb Minuten reglos vor der Badtür, entschloss mich dann aber doch gegen die Dringlichkeit des Duschens und verschwand Richtung Esszimmer. Im Kühlschrank offenbarte sich mir ein kleiner Big Bang. Zumindest die Vorstufe desselben. Alle Kühlschrank-pflichtigen Drogen Crawfords, seine 5000 Yen Joghurts und seine Import-Amerika-Sandwiches hatten sich zusammen mit Schu's Billig-Retorte-Kram, seiner original deutschen Kuhmilch von freilaufenden deutschen Bergkühen und seiner Energydrink-Sammlung, Farfarello's Blutkonserven und meinen 20 Yen Billig-Yoghurts-ohne-alles auf kleinstmöglichem Raum (sprich: Schwarz-Kühlschrank) zusammengedrängt und hatten selbst die Luft zu einem maximal komprimiertem Gasgemisch werden lassen [sodass man sie kauen konnte]... Ich hielt fassungslos die Luft an, schloss die Augen und öffnete sie nach 10 Sekunden wackerem sich-einreden: Das-ist-nicht-wahr-das-ist-nicht-wahr-das-ist-nicht-wahr. Seufzend stand ich wieder auf, knallte die Kühlschranktür zu, hoffte inständig das irgendwas darin kaputtgehen könnte [war aber nicht drin] und verließ das Esszimmer mit einem leicht flauen Gefühl in der Magengegend. 

I'm so tired of being here

suppressed by all of my childish fears

and if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

because your presence still lingers here

**::and it won't leave me alone::**

**Hacken**.

_Vergessen_.

[Gedanken abtöten.]

ich bin nicht ich ich bin irgendwo ihr kennt mich nicht ich bin im irgendwann 

ich bin nicht ich

[insert password]

[**********]

[login successful.]

mayfly enters

lynx: hi mayfly

mayfly: Ich brauche deine Hilfe.

lynx: Ich bin nicht deine Seelsorge, Mann.

mayflay: ...

lynx: Gomen, bin ich doch?!

mayfly: Du weißt, wer ich bin, nicht wahr?

lynx: ...

mayfly: Du wusstest es von Anfang an...

lynx: Jep

mayfly: Scheiße, wer bist du?

lynx: LYNX =D

mayflay: Du schuldest mir was

lynx: Ich weiß. Was willst du?

mayfly: Deinen Namen.

lynx: Freak, nerv' nicht. Bist du dir sicher?

mayfly: ...

lynx: Ich kann dir jede andere Information geben...

mayfly: Ich kann selber hacken, Idiot!

lynx: Sorry, hab ich vergessen... ;P

mayfly: lynx

lynx: Willst du den Namen von dem Menschen, den du gestern gepoppt hast

Ich ließ das Keyboard wie von der Tarantel gestochen los. Woher wusste lynx...?! Ich hatte es niemandem erzählt, niemandem... Ich hatte geschwiegen, wie nur ich schwiegen konnte. Seit gestern Abend war meine Barriere gegen mentale Angriffe Schuldig-seits wieder in Topform. Niemand konnte... _wissen_...

lynx: Willst du? =3

mayfly: Was bist du?

lynx: Hey, überleg's dir gut, Sweetie, ich könnte dir den Namen der Person nennen, auch die Adresse, Aufenthaltsort... sogar die Hobbies... oder die realen Namen vom weißen Rest...

Wieder zuckte ich zurück. Wusste lynx es wirklich oder war dies nur ein Spiel, wie er/sie/ES es immer mit mir trieb?

lynx: Ich bin hier doch nicht dein Abruf-dealer. Was willst du?

Ich biss mir verzweifelt auf der Unterlippe herum. Lynx kannte ich nun schon seit etwa zwei Jahren, seit ich bei Schwarz angefangen habe. Er war so ungefähr mein Mentor, was Hacken anbetraf, auch wenn ich es mir lieber nicht eingestehen wollte. Lynx, der Luchs, war wohl der beste seiner Branche, in mindestens ganz Japan. Wir hatten uns kennen gelernt bei einem Hack, den wir zufällig beide gleichzeitig ausführten und uns so begegneten. Er wusste alles. Ich übertrieb nicht, wenn ich so etwas von ihm behaupte. Er schien seine Augen überall zu haben, seine Spione schienen unsichtbar und allgegenwärtig zu sein... und vor allem wusste er Dinge, die nicht einmal die Personen wussten, mit denen ich jeden gottverdammten Tag verbrachte – Schwarz. Warum er den Hack vor einer Woche jedoch verhauen hatte und beinahe von einem entdeckt worden wäre, ist mir nach wie vor schleierhaft. Ich hab ihn daraus geholt. Den Netzcop abgehängt. Und seitdem schuldete mir Lynx etwas. Und ich vermasselte gerade meine vielleicht einzigste Chance, seine wahre Identität zu erfahren...

mayflay: den namen... von... ihm

lynx: Okay, hier der link: 

mayfly: ...

lynx: Viel Spaß! :-*

lynx log out 

Zitternd fuhr meine Hand über das Touchpad meines Notebooks. Der Pfeil näherte sich dem Link, verharrte auf ihm... Schließlich drückte ich schweißgebadet und krampfartig zitternd auf die linke Maustaste.

[rotblaugelbrotblaugelbrotblaugelb]

Tsukiyono Omi a.k.a. BOMBAY

16 y

Das reichte. Meine Hand konnte den Powerknopf gar nicht schnell genug drücken. Das Bild versank in einem endlosen schwarzen Loch. Ich wusste, dass ich den Link nie wieder würde aufrufen können. Lynx war kein Anfänger. Ich hatte meine Chance, Bombays wahre Identität zu erfahren... _vermasselt_...

Seufzend und schwer atmend lehnte ich mich zurück.

Vielleicht war es besser so. Besser... Für alle. Ja. Es war besser so, ihn zu vergessen, ihm nicht länger nachzujagen, **wie ein Geisteskranker seinen Traumfiguren** nachjagt... Ich sollte aufgeben... _ihn_ aufgeben...

B

o

m

b

a

y

**_there's too much that time cannot erase_**

Kopfschmerzen lähmten meine Gedanken. Ich stand vorsichtig auf, lief mechanisch aus meinem Zimmer heraus, eine Tür weiter, klopfte, wartete, öffnete. 

Kannst du nicht klopfen, CHIBI?!, schrie Schuldig mich (von leidenschaftlichem Stöhnen unterbrochen) an, noch ehe ich die Tür vollständig geöffnet hatte. Offenbar hatte Schuldig Erfolg gehabt mit seiner neuen Erober-Braddy durch Heldenepen-Aktion. Jedenfalls lagen sie in einer ziemlich unmissverständlichen Stellung auf dem Bett.

Hi Crawford., sagte ich leise, trat vollständig ins Zimmer, zwängte mir ein leichtes Erröten auf und schlug die Augen gekünstelt nieder, wobei ich eigentlich nur ein genervtes Augenverdrehen verdecken wollte. Schuldig ließ sich nicht weiter von dem neugewonnenen Zuschauer (sprich: mich) stören und begann weiter... mit dem, was er gerade begonnen hatte. Verschwinde, Naoe., zischte Crawford. 

Ich rührte mich nicht. Ich brauche Drogen.

Schlagartig war Ruhe eingekehrt.

, wiederholte Crawford ungläubig. 

Ich sah auf, gerade und unnachgiebig in Crawfords Augen.

//Verdammt, Chibi, ich will Crawford flachlegen! Du störst!! Nimm meine Drogen oder kauf dir dein eigenes Zeug!!//

//Ich will deine Drogen nicht, Deutscher.//

Was bekomme ich dafür?, fragte Crawford geschäftig.

Ich hab Geld. Ich kann zahlen.

Crawfords Mundwinkel zuckten. Zahle damit., sagte er und wies mit der Hand auf meinen Körper. Ich stockte, überlegte, sah Crawford noch immer gerade in die Augen und nickte langsam. 

Nimm sie dir.

Ich verließ das Zimmer so leise es ging, auf direktem Weg ins Badezimmer, der Spiegelschrank, zweites Fach von oben, hinten links, die kleine braune Flasche... ja... weiße Pillen, noch gut 50 Stück...

Ich nahm mir drei davon, zögerte, nahm mir weitere 10 heraus und stellte die Flasche zurück, schloss den Schrank, verließ das Badezimmer, das Haus, das Viertel.

Ich war allein.

::Alone at the end of the dark:: 

Die leere Parkbank sah nicht wirklich einladend aus, aber ich hatte weder etwas zu befürchten noch etwas zu verlieren. _Bombay_...

Der Gedanke an ihn schockte mich erneut so sehr (Oder waren es die Emotionen?), dass ich mich sofort schwach auf die Bank fallen ließ.

**Pillen**.

_Ich brauche Drogen._

Gedanken abtöten. Das hat vorhin schon nicht geklappt. Egal. Ich muss mich _ablenken_, muss _vergessen_, _vergessen_, Gedanken... _killen_...

Ich schluckte alle 13 Pillen auf einmal.

part II ** the day you came **

::past|past|past::

Mann, sieht der scheiße aus!, murmelte Ken mit handtellergroßen Augen, als er sich über die vermeintliche Leiche beugte. Der Junge, so etwa 14 Jahre alt, nicht älter, eher jünger, lag zusammengekrümmt an dem aufgeweichten Ufer des kleinen Parksees, sein Kopf halb im Wasser. Er war halbnackt, schmutzig und voller blauer Flecken, sein Gesicht ein einziges, verquollenes etwas, aus dem nur die nach oben verdrehten Augen hervorstachen. 

Lebt... es?, fragte Yohji von hinten und näherte sich langsam. Ich hab noch nie jemanden gesehen, der so scheiße aussah und noch lebte. Ich auch nicht., schüttelte Yohji nur den Kopf. Was ist denn los?, rief Omi aus der Dunkelheit. Hier liegt... etwas..., schrie Ken als Antwort zurück. Omi trat aus den Büschen und näherte sich Ken und Yohji mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. 

, entfuhr es ihm, als er das halbtote Bündel Mensch vor sich sah. Was ist denn dem passiert? Äh... vergewaltigt... Drogen... Schlägerei... So ne Mischung aus allem, würde ich sagen, oder? Omi schwieg. 

Wir nehmen ihn mit. Yohji starrte ihn perplex an. DAS DA?! In mein Zimmer kommt das nicht!, knurrte Ken und ballte eine Faust. In unser Haus?!, Yohji schien allein bei der Vorstellung Gänsehaut zu kriegen. Nie im Leben, Ommitchi. Niemals!, dementierte Ken lautstark. Omi sah von einem zum anderen und nickte schließlich. Er kommt in mein Zimmer. Morgen bringe ich ihn ins Krankenhaus. Okay? Yohji sah ihn zweifelnd an. 

    

Bist du jetzt notgeil-schwul, oder was? 

    

BIN ICH NICHT!!!! [fate: ..._Nicht_? O.ô;;]

    

Er antwortete nicht. 

Lebst du noch? Omi verdrehte genervt die Augen. 

Okay. Dann nicht. Schlaf gut... Omi drehte sich um und hängte ein ...du Arsch. noch hintendran. 

Nun hatte er ihn also mit Mühe und Not in sein Zimmer geschleift, ihm die letzten Kleiderfetzen vom Körper gerissen und ihn ins Bett bugsiert und der Kerl wachte einfach nicht auf. Aber er schien noch zu leben. Jedenfalls hatte er eine Art Puls und etwas Herzschlag-ähnliches. Seufzend schloss Omis die Augen, als er daran dachte, wie verdreckt wohl sein Bett aussehen müsste.

Eine Hand griff nach ihm. Omi zuckte zusammen; einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde spielte er mit dem Gedanken, sich umzudrehen und... und _was_? Den halbtoten Kerl niederzuschlagen? Ihn anschreien? Sich blamieren?!

Es war eine kleine, schmale, unglaublich _sanfte_ Hand, die beinahe liebkosend seine Schulter berührte und Omi mit zärtlichem Druck zwang, sich umzudrehen. 

//Was denke ich eigentlich für einen Quatsch, verdammt noch mal!// Es war vollkommen dunkel, er sah nur dunkle, schemenhafte Umrisse vor sich, die sich beinahe lautlos bewegten... Die Gänsehaut kam wie von alleine...

Du lebst also noch., murmelte Omi zusammenhangslos. Der Junge antwortete nicht gleich, stattdessen wanderte die kleine, sanfte Hand über Omis nackten Oberkörper. Omi zitterte. Wie heißt du?, fragte Omi gepresst, um sich nicht durch unregelmäßiges Atmen zu verraten. Wieder keine Antwort. Das Spiel begann Omi zu verwirren. , begann er, spürte jedoch augenblicklich einen Zeigefinger, der sich sanft auf seine Lippen presste. Das ist jetzt irrelevant., hauchte eine leise Stimme in sein Ohr. Omi errötete und sein Herz pochte immer stärker. 

//Ist der Kerl etwa _auch_ schwul?!// 

Omi schluckte. _Auch_?! 

Wieso dachte er ?! Hatte er eben tatsächlich gedacht?!!! Er war doch selber eindeutig heterosexu...

Seine Gedanken wurden von einer Hand unterbrochen, die langsam, tastend den Weg unter seine Shorts gefunden hatte und nun... Omi begann noch stärker zu zittern, er schmeckte Blut an der Stelle seiner Unterlippe, auf der er die ganze Zeit herumbiss um nicht zu stöhnen. Oh Gott! Was ist hier bloß los?! Was zur Hölle...

Omi spürte plötzlich warme, vollkommen weiche Lippen, die sich sanft auf die seinen pressten, eine vorsichtig und doch drängende, tastende Zunge...

Ein betäubender Geschmack breitete sich in seinem Mund aus, sobald sie in einem innigen Kuss versanken. Das letzte, was er noch halbwegs klar dachte, bevor er das Denken endgültig aufgab, war:

    

//Scheiß Junkie...//

    
I fall down 

    

_I fall_

    

down

    
    

down

    

down

    

down

    
    

**tbc**


	2. 25

2/5

part III **_periphery_**

::past|past|past::

{Tsukiyono}

Als ich aufwachte, hatte ich das unerklärliche Gefühl, alles falsch gemacht zu haben. Ich wusste nicht mehr was, wo oder wann; nicht einmal das wusste ich noch. Ich fühlte mich... deplaziert... falsch... unwahr... Noch lange hielt ich die Augen geschlossen, wollte es verdrängen, vergessen und mich einfach wieder... wegträumen... 

Mein Mund war noch immer taub und ich spürte, dass meine Unterlippe angeschwollen war. Ich fühlte mich benommen und meine Glieder schien plötzlich Tonnen zu wiegen. Schwach öffnete ich die Augen und sah neben mir, dicht an mich geschmiegt, eine andere Gestalt. Mit Mühe widerstand ich dem Verlangen, sofort aufzuspringen und in die am weitesten entfernte Zimmerecke zu flüchten, nur mit Mühe. Ach ja, _meine Bettbekanntschaft_. Mein _Junkie_. Seufzend versuchte ich mich vorsichtig aus der Umklammerung zu lösen, schaffte es jedoch nicht, dafür wachte er aber auf. Er schien etwas zu murmeln, dann sah er in meine Augen, durch seine ganz verwurschtelten hellbraunen Haare, mit dunklen Augen, so dunkelblau, wie der Himmel in der Nacht oder... so dunkelblau... wie... die Augen...

_Prodigys_...

Nein! Mein Gott, das konnte... durfte nicht... nicht sein!!! Niemals!

  
  


_gravity_

  
  


Bitte...

Der Junge, der Prodigys unvergleichlich schönen Augen hatte, der Junge, der Prodigys weiches, seidiges Haar so verwuschelt auf seinem Kopfe trug... Er sah mich an, mit eng zusammen gekniffenen Augen. 

_no escaping_

_Bitte_...

Er setzte sich auf, rieb sich lang und ausgiebig die Schläfen, wohl um seinen Kater irgendwie zu bändigen. Die Wunden, die immerhin ansatzweise über Nacht verheilt waren, platzten bei seinen Bewegungen teilweise wieder auf und frisches Blut lief in zarten Linien über seine bleiche, mit blauen Flecken übersäte Haut...

_not for free_

BITTE!!!!!

Ich schrie innerlich auf, als ich die Narbe rechts über seiner linken Schulter wahrnahm, diese Narbe, von Darts gemacht, vergiftete Darts... _meine_ Darts...

_I fall down_

Mir wurde schlecht. 

_hit the ground_

Ich sah ihn an, starrte ihn an, fixierte jeden einzelnen Millimeter seines perfekten Körpers... Warum sah ich ihn so an? Was bannte meinen Blick an seinem Körper? Was zog mich an? Ich will ihn vergessen, ausradieren aus der schlechten Eigenschaft, die man nennt. Aber anstatt wegzusehen, anstatt mich umzudrehen... sah ich ihn nur noch mehr an und es beschämte mich selbst, wie sehr ich ihn ansah. 

Was'n los?, fragte er mit Prodigys Stimme und drehte sich wieder zu mir. Ich sah ihm nur in die Augen. Er sah mich an, das Entsetzen war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Beinahe fasziniert beobachtete ich, wie sich seine Gefühle und Gedanken auf seinem Gesicht wiederspiegelten. , entfuhr es ihm. Ich schwieg. Er hatte es auch nicht bemerkt? Nicht bemerkt? Zufall? Unfall. 

_amazing grace in here_

Verdammte Scheiße, fluchte er, während er sich umwand und die Fetzen seiner Klamotten zusammen sammelte. Bin ich deine Geisel?, knurrte er dann, in Shorts und in einem halbzerrissenem T-Shirt. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und wies ohne einen Ton zu sagen auf die Tür. Meine Geisel... als könnte ich noch eine weitere Minute mit ihm in einem Zimmer in einem Haus ertragen...!

Prodigy, noch immer total verdreckt und auf einem Bein hinkend, ging sehr langsam und mehr als nur leise auf die Tür zu. Ich wusste, dass zu dieser Zeit (es war 6:45 am) samstags nie jemand auf den Beinen war. Aber er wusste es nicht und vermutlich würde er es mir ach nicht glauben und es für eine Falles halten. Nagi lauschte an der Tür, sah durch das Schlüsselloch, während ich ihm vom Bett aus zusah. Es erweckte in mir eine eigenartige Mischung aus Ekel und Faszination meinen persönlichen Todfeind halbnackt durch mein Zimmer laufen zu sehen. Ich wollte ihn hier weg haben, ihn nie wieder sehen müssen... nie wieder an diese Nacht denken müssen... 

_Ich wollte endlich vergessen_. Und so lange er halbnackt durch mein Zimmer spazierte, war daran einfach nicht zu denken... 

_I'm your hell, I'm your dream_

_I'm nothing in between_

_you know you wouldn't want it any other way_

Als ich das zweite mal erwachte, erfüllte mich eine maßlose Leere und im ersten Moment hatte ich nur das Gefühl, wieder einen Alptraum gehabt zu haben, über meinen Dad oder Schwarz vielleicht, an den ich mich aber bereits nicht mehr erinnern konnte und der nur dieses exorbitante... schwarze... Loch... in mir zurückgelassen hatte. Das es mehr gewesen war, als nur ein simples Blendwerk gewesen war, bemerkte ich erst, als ich mich selbst in das Badezimmer forciert hatte und halbnackt vor dem mannsgroßen Spiegel stand.

Man hätte meinen können, ich hätte mich eine Runde im Mississippi-Delta gesuhlt. 

Dreck, wohin ich auch sah: _Dreck_. Es begann in den Haaren, verklebte sie, verzwirbelte sie und tropfte an einigen Stellen als klebrige Substanz in meinen Nacken, es ging weiter in breiten Striemen im Gesicht, auf Brust und Unterleib; selbst die Beine waren nicht verschont wurden und ich bemerkte auch einiger Striemen auf meinem Rücken, die aussahen, _als hätte sich jemand mit final dreckigen Händen in meiner Haut festgekrallt_...

Der Dreck mischte sich in meinem Gesicht und auf meinem Oberkörper mit Blut, teilweise schon dunkel und krustig, an anderen Stellen schien es erst jetzt sich richtig auszubreiten und hinterließ ein filigranes Spinnennetz auf meinem Körper. 

Langsam, voller dunkler Ahnungen, drehte ich mich um und sah auf das zerwühlte Häufchen Matratze/Kissen/Decke, was ich einmal als mein Bett bezeichnet hatte. _War dies wirklich geschehen_?! Nicht einfach eins dieser einfachen, banalen Einfachheiten, die man einfach mit links... vergaß?! War dies... _Realität_ gewesen?!

Wenn dies Realität war, dann... konnte ich ab heute nichts mehr damit anfangen...

Seine Augen verfolgten mich.

In meinem Notebook.

Unter der Dusche. 

Im Kühlschrank. 

In jeder dunklen Nische lauerten sie.

Warteten.

Warteten.

Lachten über mich, wie ich traumatisiert in die Gegend starrte

Sahen mich an, ungläubig, als würden sie erst jetzt realisieren, wer ich tatsächlich war

Sahen mich an, verirrte Lichtstrahlen brachen sich

in diesen meerblauen Abgründen

_verschluckten sie_

...

_liebten mich_

  
  


part IV **system**

::present|present|present::

    

{Naoe}

Als ich die Augen das erste mal wieder öffnete, explodierte das helle Sonnenlicht förmlich auf meiner Netzhaut Es tat weh, unglaublich _massiv_ weh und ich versuchte erst gar nicht erneut meine Augen zu öffnen. Langsam bewegte ich mich vorsichtig, weniger um tatsächlich aufzustehen, sondern einfach nur, um zu sehen, was in meinem Körper noch funktionierte oder ob ich wieder nachhause humpeln/kriechen/hinken konnte, als wäre ich ein Kriegs- und kein _Drogen_invalide... 

Meine Beine schienen vergleichsweise unglaublich vital heute und auch sonst bemerkte ich kaum etwas. Langsam erhob ich mich, noch immer mit fest geschlossenen Augen und zusammengebissenen Zähnen, um nicht vor Schmerzen aufzuschreien. Es waren wie lauter kleine, heiße Blitze, die durch meinen gesamten Körper zuckten, kleine, wehtuende Blitze... 

Drogen...

Ich lachte innerlich

**laut**

_zynisch_

Was hatte ich erwartet?! 

Es lief doch immer so, wenn ich Drogen nahm. Ich nahm immer eindeutig zu viele, zu starke und dann auch noch alle auf einmal. Das ich regelmäßig deshalb ins Koma fiel, war eigentlich verständlich. Oder das ich noch Tage später Schmerzen unbekannter Herkunft verspürte. Es war alles so wie immer. _Ganz profan_.

Ich hatte die Augen wieder geöffnet, mich auf der Parkbank wiedergefunden, auf der ich wohl auch war und begann vorsichtig, wieder aufzustehen. Immerhin befand ich mich nicht am anderen Ende der Stadt, auf einem widerlichen Hinterhof oder mitten auf einem Platz und halbnackt. Ja, es war schon oft passiert, dass ich ganz woanders wieder erwacht war und manchmal sogar in Betten mit anderen Kerlen oder Frauen, die mich wohl irgendwie abgeschleppt hatten... Bis jetzt waren sie alle wunderschön eingeschlafen, nachdem sie einen 15-jährigen Junkie vergewaltigt hatten, träumten ganz wunderbar von ein paar anderen, die sie schon hatten oder noch haben würden und... _wachten nie wieder auf_. 

Das der einzige, der einen One-Night-Stand mit mir überlebt hatte, ausgerechnet mein Feind war, war wohl Ironie eines Schicksals, dass ich nicht haben wollte...

Ich lief nachhause. Meine Beine bewegten sich wie von allein, ich erwischte mich mehrmals dabei, wie ich sie fasziniert beobachtete, als wären meine Beine externe, von mir völlig unabhängige Dinge, Geräte oder sonst etwas... Doch auch daran war ich gewöhnt. Ich konnte mich ja wirklich wundern und freuen (?), dass ich mich nach 13 x Crawfords-Mega-Kick noch mehr oder weniger bewegen konnte und vor allem noch ... 

Ich schätzte es auf etwa 1 pm, als ich schwach in das Schwarz-Appartement wankte. 

Ich hatte seit 48 Stunden nichts gegessen außer... Drogen. Ich hatte seit 48 Stunden ein ziemlich imperiales Problem. Seit 48 Stunden war die Farbe in meinem Kopf groß geschrieben. Seit 48 Stunden... 

I'm searching for things that I just cannot see 

Mein Zimmer kam mir so unendlich weit entfernt vor, ich sah um mich herum plötzlich lauter nebelgraue Bombays, die mich riefen, ansahen, anstarrten... die mich erkannten und in denen etwas zerbrach...

I do not need I do not need nobody I do not need I do not need nobody 

Mir schwindelte, ich stützte mich schwer an die Wand, riss mit einer Hand die Jacken von Schuldig herunter, hörte das Krachen von einigen Champagnerflaschen, die sich wohl auf den Jacken befunden hatten, nur gedämpft, durch Watte, dumpf, leise, entfernt... 

Ich schloss die Augen, versuchte Bombays Bild zu verscheuchen, aber stattdessen sah ich ihn in mir, sah ihn, wie damals, in der Nacht, die nie hätte sein sollen... Ich wollte das alles nicht mehr, wollte zurück in meine eigene, geschützte und entfernte Welt, meine Insel, meinen Platz, wollte ihn nicht mehr kennen, mich nicht mehr erinnern, alles vergessen... 

Ich wollte nicht mehr seine Augen sehen, ich wollte gar nichts mehr sehen, ich wollte zurück zu dem Punkt, zurück zum Ausgang... Ich war doch glücklich gewesen, davor, oder? Ich hatte mich doch an alles gewöhnt, ich hatte mich sogar daran gewöhnt, dass ich nicht mehr als ein Spielzeug war... Ich war doch glücklich gewesen, hatte mich auf meinem kleinen Raum eingelebt, mich daran gewöhnt, ich war doch ganz glücklich gewesen, oder?!

Wie konnte eine einzige Nacht, eine einzige, verfluchte Nacht, meine ganze Welt in Trümmer legen, wie konnten meerblaue Augen mich ansehen, während in mir alles zusammenbrach?!

Ich wollte nicht mehr mein beschränktes Paradies, wenn ich den Himmel gekostet hatte...

how can you see inside my eyes like open doors

leading you down into my core where I've become so numb

without a soul

my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold

until you find it there and lead it back home

Wer würde denn so zurück in ein Patchwork-Jenseits wollen?

I hate the world today 

Der Flur wurde mit jedem Schritt nur noch länger, ich hatte das Gefühl rückwärts zu laufen... Ich... wollte... hier... _weg_...

**until you find me there**

Perfekt. Dich habe ich schon gesucht, Naoe.

Ich sah auf, langsam, ahnungsschwanger und unglaublich kaputt. Crawford. Mein Boss. Das heißt, der Mann, der von Anfang an über mich entschieden hat und mich im Prinzip hatte... Der Mann, der mich mit einem Fingerschnippen töten – oder am Leben lassen konnte... Ganz wie er wollte, wie es ihm gerade ging.

Du bist mir noch etwas schuldig, fürchte ich...

Ja. Mir ging es schon apokalyptisch, aber Crawford musste immer noch einen draufsetzen. Ich nickte

alles drehte sich

nicht um mich

_denn ich war ja nicht_

Die Tür, die hinter mir zufiel, kam mir vor wie das Höllentor, hinter dem ich mich mal geborgen gefühlt hatte.

_don't let me die here_

_there must be something wrong_

Mir war klar, wie verrückt ich war. Wie verrückt _das alles_ war. Wie wahnsinnig... Hätte mich jemand ernsthaft gefragt, ob ich glaubte, dass das alles war...

... dann hätte ich eigentlich nur lachen können. 

_Wären mir dabei nicht Tränen in die Augen gestiegen..._

'cause I lost myself

I watched it escaping

**::only blue silence::**

continued soon

bombay


	3. 35

3/5

part V **w i r e **

{Tsukiyono}

Die Welt um mich herum war nicht mehr dieselbe. Aber was hatte ich denn anderes erwartet? Zum ersten mal in meinem Leben war ich richtig glücklich, noch in die Schule zu gehen. So hatte ich wenigstens noch etwas Zeit, um mir wegen dem Junkie/Prodigy etwas auszudenken. Meine Gnadenfrist. Meine ganz persönliche Gnadenfrist... 

Ich hatte nicht gefrühstückt, als ich schließlich meine Tasche packte und aus der Hintertür des Blumengartens preschte. Im Prinzip war ich heute sehr früh dran und hätte noch gemütlich frühstücken können. Aber ich gab alles darum, Aya nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen. Oder Yohji! Mein Magen drehte sich um, als ich an Kenken dachte... Kenken... Bei ihm war es noch etwas ganz anderes gewesen, mit Prodigy zu... Ich schluckte. Sobald ich seine schokoladenbraunen Augen wieder im Geiste vor mir sah, ging es mir noch schlechter. Hatte ich Weiß nicht belügen wollen – bei Kenken brach es mir beinahe das Herz. Ich beschloss, ihm, wie den anderen, aus dem Weg zu gehen und nach der Schule erst einmal in das schulische PC-Kabinett zu gehen. 

Stunden vergingen. Hatte ich sonst auch nie mitgemacht in der Schule, heute war es noch extremer. Einige Jungen in meiner Klasse schenkten mir leicht überraschte Blicke, wenn ich wütende Kommentare abließ, und einige der Mädchen schienen sich gar nicht mal mehr zu getrauen mich anzusprechen oder mich auch nur anzusehen. So blieb es alles in allem ein sehr leiser Vormittag und auch später änderte sich meine miserable Laune nicht.

Endlich war ich wieder allein. Allein zwischen Zahlen, Zeichen und Sprachen, die niemand sprach und niemals jemand sprechen würde, endlich wieder alleine in einer Datenflut, die nur ich beherrschen konnte, endlich wieder... _vergessen_.

**one step closer**

Ich wusste nicht genau, was ich da eigentlich tat Ich hackte mich in eine Reihe von Privatcomputern ein und spionierte, ohne richtig dabei zu sein. Ich injizierte Viren, löschte Daten und schrieb ganze Software um. 

Stunden vergingen.

Ich hatte mich bereits in einen neuen PC eingehackt und sah mir gerade die höchst interessante, meist selbstgeschriebene Software an, überlegte ob ich sie mir klauen sollte und bemerkte neben bei einige nicht schlechte Hacker-Warnsysteme, die mir aber nichts antun konnten. 

Wer oder was auch immer der Benutzer des Xantia 2000 war, er musste entweder selbst ein Hacker sein... oder ein Netz-Cop. In beiden Fällen fand ich es jedenfalls höchst interessant und spannend, mir soviel wie möglich zu klauen. Nach einer Weile, ich war gerade auf Kosten des anderen ins Internet gegangen, musste er mich entdeckt haben. Eine letzte Warnung blinkte hysterisch auf:

**::forbidden area:: ::system interrupted::**

Dann kickte mich das System raus, noch ehe ich etwas unternehmen konnte und plötzlich umhüllte mich Schwärze. Ich war vor Schreck mit dem Stuhl umgefallen und stand gerade so schnell e s ging wieder auf. Ich sah mich um. Ich war alleine im PC-Kabinett gewesen. 

Schwärze. Ich sah nicht einmal mehr die Hand vor Augen... Mein Atem ging heftiger. Wie hatte der Kerl es geschafft, nicht nur mich, sondern auch den Strom flachzulegen?? Es vergingen einige Minuten, meine Augen hatten sich noch immer nicht an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, die in solch kompakter Form über mich hereingebrochen war, dass mir die Augen noch immer schmerzten. Ich sah mich um, so gut es ging. Zum Glück hatten mir meine jahrelang trainierten Reflexe beigebracht, auch in völliger Schwärze nicht die Orientierung zu verlieren und ich vermutete mich ungefähr zwei Meter von dem Platz entfernt, auf dem ich gesessen und gehackt hatte. Plötzlich schoss es mir durch den Kopf, dass bei einem normalen Stromausfall sofort auf die Notstromaggregate umgestellt werden müsste... 

Ich wartete. Irgendwann müssten sich meine Augen doch an diese Dunkelheit gewöhnt haben, oder? Gab es denn etwa eine Dunkelheit, an die man sich niemals gewöhnen konnte?? Mir kam der Gedanke, mich an der Wand entlang bis zur Tür zu tasten. Vorsichtig lief ich rückwärts, streckte meine Hand dorthin aus, wo eigentlich die rauer Beton der Wand hätte sein sollte, statt dessen schlossen sich aber meine Hände um...

... _den weichen Stoff einer menschlichen Schuluniform_. Ich erschrak bis ins Mark. Hinter mir... Ich hatte sofort wieder losgelassen, nachdem ich noch die Wärme eines Menschen gespürt hatte, der knapp zwei Schritte lautlos und alle Spuren seiner Gegenwart verwischend schon mindestens seit zehn Minuten hinter mir gestanden hatte. Ich wich zurück und meine Augen bohrten sich in die Finsternis vor mir.

Irgendetwas sagte mir mit tödlicher Sicherheit, dass dieser Junge(?) nicht auf meine Schule ging und hier absolut nichts verloren hatte. Ich verhielt mich so leise es ging, versuchte endlich das Dunkel um mich herum mit Augen zu durchdringen, aber stattdessen sah ich nur schwarze Schemen auf dunkelgrauem Grund...

Plötzlich schrak ich erneut zusammen. Der Junge... er war noch nicht da gewesen, als ich ins PC-Kabinett gegangen bin. Und er war auch nicht in den folgenden Stunden erschienen, so viel hätte ich sicherlich noch mitbekommen... Also musste er erst nach dem Stromausfall herein gekommen sein... Die Tür befand sich auf der anderen Seite... Er musste durch den halben Raum geschlichen sein, ganz dicht an mir vorbei... und hatte sich dann... zwei kleine Schritte... hinter mich gestellt?! Was ergab das für einen Sinn, wenn nicht den, dass es **tödlich** enden sollte?? 

Ich schluckte. Gerade heute... gerade _heute_!!

Ich machte mir keine Gedanken, wer der Kerl nun sein könnte. Wahrscheinlich gehörte er zu Schwarz oder einer anderen Killergemeinschaft, der Weiß ein Dorn im Auge war. Auf jeden fall schien er ein perfekt ausgebildeter Killer sein, denn noch immer bemerkte ich nichts von seiner Anwesenheit, obwohl ich nun wusste, dass er her irgendwo sein musste. Welches gefürchtete Killerorgan besaß solch perfekte Killer?? _Schwarz_, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Schwarz, Schwarz und... _Schwarz_. In der Hoffnung, mich vielleicht doch getäuscht zu haben, ging ich halb in die Knie und bereitete mich auf einen Angriff vor, aus dem Augenwinkel die Umgebung absuchend. 

Du siehst nicht gut in der Dunkelheit, nicht wahr?, hauchte etwas in mein linkes Augen. Noch ehe ich einen Angriff meinerseits starten konnte, schleuderte mich eine unsichtbare Kraft durch den Raum. Ich krachte mit der Schulter gegen die gläserne Tür, die sofort zerbrach.

_Glassplitter regneten auf mich hernieder._

Ich stand nicht wieder auf. Es war nicht allein der Schlag gewesen, es war vor allem die Stimme gewesen und die Art des Schlages. Ich stöhnte mental. Konnte das... konnte das sein?? War das... _Prodigy_??

Du machst schon schlapp? Nach deinem Hackeinsatz hatte ich mehr erwartet. Du bist der erste, der so weit kam. Ja, es war exakt seine Stimme. Natürlich. Schwarz' Hacker. Die kleine, schwarze Ratte. Prodigy.

Ich wagte noch immer nichts zu sagen. Hatte er mich erkannt? Wusste er, wer ich war? Ich bemerkte ein leichtes, aber anschwellendes Schwindelgefühl, dass sicherlich nicht durch Hunger oder zu wenig Flüssigkeit verursacht wurde. Mit bösen Vorahnungen hob ich einen Arm und tastete damit vorsichtig entlang meines Rückens. Ich schluckte. Der Schmerz war keine Einbildung gewesen. Die Splitter, die noch immer fest mit dem Türrahmen verankert waren, spickten nun alle kunstgerecht in meinen Rücken. Ich konnte das Blut um mich herum fühlen...

Die plötzliche Erkenntnis, dass ich hier sterben würde, in unendlicher Dunkelheit, eins der vielen Hundert Opfer von Schwarz... es ging an mir vorbei. Und dann ausgerechnet von einem Kerl, dessen Lippen ich noch immer auf den meinen spüre, dessen Arme noch immer um meinen Körper geschlungen waren und dessen mitternachtsblaue Augen mir jeglichen Schlaf raubten... Hätte ich nicht Tränen in den Augen gehabt, hätte ich wahrscheinlich gelacht, über so viel ironisches Schicksal. 

Tut es weh?, fragte die klare, kalte Stimme direkt über mir. Noch nicht genug, nicht wahr? Es reicht noch nicht... 

Ich hielt die Augen geschlossen, denn auch wenn ich noch immer nichts sehen konnte, seinen Anblick während ich starb, wollte ich mir dann doch ersparen... Ich antworte noch immer nicht, nur ein leises unterdrücktes Stöhnen kam über meine Lippen. Die Glassplitter steckten sicherlich tief in meinem Körper, viel zu tief, um noch auf Rettung zu hoffen. 

Steh auf.

Ich stöhnte unter Schmerzen. Aufstehen?! Wollte er mich auch noch an der Wand entlang zu Boden sinken sehen? Wie sich meine Augen verdrehten? Meine Seele in die Hölle entfloh? Wollte er mein letztes Zucken fühlen?? Das Geräusch, als die langen, scharfen, unglaublich spitzen Glassplitter aus meinem Körper gezogen wurden und gleichzeitig die Wunden noch weiter schnitten, brachte mich beinahe um den Verstand. Mein Rücken brannte. Ich spürte eine unglaubliche Hitzewelle, wusste im selben Moment, dass es mein eigenes Blut war, was in Strömen, Bächen, meinen Rücken hinablief. 

Ich stand, beinahe gerade, vor der Wand. 

Sieh mich an., zischte die Stimme kalt und schneidend. Ich gehorchte langsam und sah direkt vor mich. Plötzlich sah ich ihn. Sein Gesicht schwebte kaum 20 Zentimeter vor meinem in der Luft, er sah mich direkt an. Ich konnte sehen, wie sich seine Augen vor Schreck weiteten. Er hatte also tatsächlich nicht gewusst, wen er da killte. _Es war ihm egal gewesen_.

**your voice chased away all the sanity in me**

Er schwieg, sah mich noch immer mit ungläubig aufgerissenen Augen an. 

... verschwamm vor meinen Augen und meine Beine schienen unter mir nachzugeben... ..._so fühlt sich also sterben an_, dachte ich qualvoll....

Bevor ich endgültig zusammenbrechen konnte, fing mich eine unsichtbare Kraft auf...

Mein Bewusstsein tauchte nun unwiderruflich in vollkommene Schwärze ein...

part VI **_snow blindness_**

{N}

Meine Augen hingen noch immer wie hypnotisiert an seinem Gesicht fest, welches nun merkwürdig schlaff und müde, ja – _schlafend_ wirkte. Konnte das sein? Oder hatten mir meine Sinne erneut einen Streich gespielt, wie so oft in der letzten Zeit? War dies... wirklich... _wirklich_... _Bombay_? Mein Herz klopfe und ich fühlte mich, als würde ich jeden Moment explodieren. 

Ich ließ ihn aus meinem telekinetischen Griff langsam auf den Boden sinken, achtete darauf, dass er nicht in den Scherben lag und lehnte mich neben ihn an die Wand. Waren wir also wieder in dieser Konstellation zusammen.

Ich hatte mir geschworen, ihn nie wieder zu sehen. 

Und ich drehte beinahe durch.

Alles was ich wusste, war, dass ich ihn eben vor dem sicheren Tod gerettet hatte.

_Warum_??

**[_this is my last resort_]**

Ich war plötzlich sehr müde. Schwach beugte ich mich erneut über Bombay, drehte ihn umständlich auf die Brust und begutachtete seine Wunden auf dem Rücken. 

Ich konnte kaum etwas sehen, soviel Blut war bereits aus den sicherlich sehr, sehr tiefen Wunden gekommen. Ich konnte nur beten, dass sich keine Glassplitterrückstände in den Wunden befanden... 

Ich zog die einzige Waffe, die ich immer bei mir trug, aus meiner Tasche. Das kleine, silbern glänzende Messer, wäre auf jedem Fall etwas für Farfarello, dachte ich. 

Vorsichtig hob ich Bombays T-Shirt an einer Seite etwas an und schob das Messer zwischen Stoff und Haut. Langsam, vorsichtig, schnitt ich sein T-Shirt auf, immer darauf bedacht, ihm nicht noch mehr Wunden zuzufügen. 

Als sein Rücken nun unbedeckt und blutend vor mir lag, versuchte ich laienhaft, aus seinem T-Shirt Kompressen zu schneiden und drückte sie vorsichtig auf die Wunden. Der helle Stoff sog sich sofort voll mit Blut, aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit, ihm irgendwie zu helfen. Vorsichtig legte ich zwei Finger an seine Halsschlagader und prüfte den Puls. 

Schwach, dachte ich, sehr schwach. Aber immerhin lebte er noch. Ich stand auf, sah zweifelnd auf ihn nieder. Was sollte ich jetzt tun? Würde er hier bleiben, war er in drei, spätestens vier Stunden tot, mit nach Hause nehmen hätte dasselbe Resultat. Nur etwas mehr von Umweltfaktoren wie Farfarello beeinflusst.

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

**and though you're still with me**

**I've been alone all along**

Immerhin war es hell hier. 

Mein Blick wanderte gedankenverloren über das riesige Baugelände. 

Der Platz war seiner nicht würdig und viel lieber hätte ich ihn an einen anderen Ort gebracht, aber das war jetzt unmöglich. 

Du bleibst erst mal hier..., murmelte ich zu ihm, obwohl er mich nicht hören konnte. 

Omi lag auf dem staubigen Fußboden, die Augen geschlossen und nur sehr leicht atmend. Ich wusste nicht, ob er überleben würde, ich wusste nicht einmal, ob er die Nacht überleben würde...

Ich hatte es immerhin versucht... _versucht_...

Ich schluckte. Wieso sollte ich ihn eigentlich retten wollen? Er hatte in meinen Dateien spioniert und es war gut möglich, dass er etwas wichtiges entdeckt hatte. Außerdem war er _Weiß_. Und er wusste eindeutig viel zu viel über mich und war mir viel zu nahe gekommen... viel zu... _nah_...

Ich verscheuchte die Gedanken und beschloss, am nächsten Tag noch einmal vorbei zu schauen – sollte Bombay noch leben, dann wäre alles wieder in Ordnung und sollte er doch tot sein... 

Ich musterte die zusammengekrümmte Gestalt des Jungen.

... wen interessiert's, ob es nun ein Kätzchen mehr oder weniger gab?? Es existierten sowieso viel zu viele... 

Ich drehte mich noch einmal um, bevor ich ihn verließ. Es war kein besonders schöner, dafür aber ein vergleichsweise sicherer Platz. Ich hatte ihn in einem baufälligen Plattenbau versteckt, in dem alle Wände herausgebrochen wurden waren und nur noch ein Gerippe aus Säulen und Mauerresten vorhanden war. Omi lag in der obersten Etage.

Die siebte.

Ich hatte ihn das ganze verdreckte Treppenhaus hinauf getragen.

Aber hier war er erst einmal sicher. 

Hier würde er überleben

_insofern er nicht bereits gestorben war..._

Ich rannte die Stufen hinunter, rannte weiter, bis das Gebäude hinter mir verschwand und von anderen Häusern verdeckt wurde. Ich rannte immer weiter, bis wieder in die belebteren Viertel Tôkyô's... 

Ich hielt nicht an, versuchte im Laufen auch alles andere zu vergessen...

_hinter mir zu lassen..._

~*~*~*~

Die Stunden vergingen langsam, zäh rinnend.

Ich versuchte mich zu konzentrieren, alle Informationen, die Crawford für heute Nacht brauchte, zu bekommen... Aber auch wenn mir sonst diese kalte Welt aus Formeln und Hieroglyphen eine Art Wärme für mein erfrorenes Inneres gegeben hatte... nun erdrückte sie mich, beengte mich, fesselte mich und zwängte mich zurück in die Maske, die mir wahrscheinlich einmal gepasst hatte. Meine Hände bewegten sich langsam über das Keyboard, es fiel mir schwer, auch nur einzelne Buttons zu betätigen und ich benötigte mehr als zwei Anläufe, um mich in das Internationale Sicherheitssystem zu hacken, was ich zuvor im Schlaf beherrscht hatte. 

I life my live by the moon 

Ich befand mich genau dort, was ich früher als meinen Himmel, mein ganz persönliches Paradies bezeichnet hatte. Genau dort. 

_**---I'm running, I'm running, catch up with me life---**_

Es hatte ungewöhnlich lange gedauert, alle Informationen für Schwarz aus dem Internet zu ziehen, aber irgendwann hatte ich es dann doch geschafft. Ich fühlte mich müde, unglaublich zerschlagen und das einzige, was ich noch wollte war endlich allein zu sein.

Ich taumelte von Crawfords Zimmer zurück in meins, schloss die Tür hinter mir und versiegelte sie mit letzter Kraft. Dann glitt ich entlang des glatten Holzes langsam zu Boden. Ich wollte vergessen, endlich wieder ich selber sein, endlich wieder an etwas anderes denken können... Endlich wieder zurück... in meine Lüge. denn auch wenn meine Welt eine Lüge gewesen war, es war alles Tausend mal besser als... das hier...

Ich hatte Kopfschmerzen und mein Körper sagte mir unmissverständlich, dass ich Drogen benötigte... Wenn ich jetzt nachgeben würde, würde ich auch dem Drang nachgeben, zurück zu der Baustelle, zurück zu Bombay zu gehen. 

Und etwas Schrecklicheres/_Schöneres_ konnte ich mir im Moment nicht vorstellen. 

Ich schlug die Arme über meinem Kopf zusammen, verbarg mein Gesicht in meinen Händen und versuchte, das Denken abzuschalten, welches mittlerweile ein ganz eigenständiges System geworden zu sein schien... 

Mir war schwindlig. 

Warum?? WARUM?!

_Der Gedanke an Bombay..._

** you chased away all the sanity in me**

to be continued

bombay


	4. 45

4/5

part VII **_cruise missile_**

(N)

Ich war die ganze Nacht wach gewesen, obwohl ich vor Müdigkeit beinahe zusammenbrach und kaum noch laufen konnte.

_Aber mein Körper war so etwas ja gewöhnt. _

Ich sah auf die Uhr, die blinkende Leuchtanzeige erinnerte mich daran, dass ich in einer halben Stunde zu Bombay zur Schule musste. Ich seufzte, musterte skeptisch den Stapel mit nicht-erledigtem Schulzeug, schüttelte dann aber doch den Kopf und packte stattdessen geistesabwesend meine Tasche.

Vorsichtig erhob ich mich vom Fußboden und schlich auf meine Tür zu um zu lauschen, ob vielleicht doch schon jemand wach war.

Es schien nicht so zu sein und ich stieß ein stummes Dankgebet Richtung Himmel, denn ich hatte so meine Zweifel, ob ich einer erneuten mentalen Attacke des Deutschen noch standhalten konnte...

Ich schlich leise über den Flur, griff mir die Jacke meiner Schuluniform und meine Schuhe und wollte gerade zur Haustür hinausgleiten, als mich Schuldigs Stimme zurückrief.

_/Komm heute nicht wieder so spät, verstanden/_

Ich knurrte und versuchte innerlich zu schweigen, obwohl mir die ganze Zeit nur „Idiot! Fuck off!" und ähnliches durch den Kopf spukte.

_/Nicht das ich mir Sorgen mache, aber.../_

Ich wartete genervt. Die üblichen Gemeinheiten und Widrigkeiten am Morgen konnte man aber auch aus keinem Schwarzhaushalt wegdenken...

_/Braddy denkt, du verbirgst etwas vor uns.../_

Ich knallte die Tür hinter mir zu und rannte auf die Straße, angestrengt versuchend, wieder eine Barriere um meine Gedanken aufzubauen.

Ich ging nicht auf direktem Weg zu Bombay. Ich war mir nicht so sicher, ob Braddy Schuldig nicht vielleicht doch losgeschickt hatte, um mich zu verfolgen... Und darauf hatte ich jetzt absolut keine Lust.

Ich irrte durch schmale Gässchen, große Einkaufsmeilen, ich schlich über Hinterhöfe und sprang über Mauern und letztendlich entging ich knapp einer Schlägerbande, die direkt auf mich gewartet zu haben schien.

---

Die vielstöckige Bauruine kam dann bald in Sicht und noch immer zögerte ich, direkt durch den Vordereingang herein zu preschen...

Ich schlich um das Haus und fand einen kleinen, wenn auch sehr versteckten Hinterausgang, der ebenfalls zum Treppenhaus führte. Vorsichtig öffnete ich die leise quietschende Tür und schob mich in das dunkle Innere des Gebäudes. Darauf bedacht, möglichst kein Geräusch zu machen, schlich ich auch die Treppen hinauf, bis ich eine Höhe erreicht hatte, wo es dann sowieso sinnlos war und rennen konnte.

Ich rannte, aber die Stufen unter meinen Füßen schienen nicht weniger zu werden und mir wurde schwindlig, bevor ich die sechste Etage erreicht hatte.

Die letzten Stufen lief ich wieder normal, fast schleichend und horchte aufgeregt auf jedes einzelne Geräusch. Ich trat aus dem dunklen Schlund des Treppenhauses heraus und sah mich um. Das Sonnenlicht einer gerade aufgehenden Sonne flutete über die ebene Fläche. Schatten, ausgelöst durch die Säulen und Mauerreste, schienen beinahe über die brennende Fläche zu tanzen. Staub wirbelte auf an einigen Stellen.

Ich wusste nicht mehr genau, wo ich ihn hingelegt hatte, aber Blutsspuren bedeckten sowieso den ganzen Boden und führten mich wieder zu seinem „Grab"...

_

* * *

_

_Er war nicht mehr da. _

* * *

Ungläubig musterte ich den großen, dunkelroten Blutfleck an der Stelle, wo er gelegen haben musste, die Spur, die vom Treppenhaus bis hierhin führte... 

Ich verstand nicht.

Solange, _bis ich hinter mir ein bekanntes Klicken hörte und menschliche Schritte._

„Du bleibst wie du bist. Hände hinter den Kopf, oder ich puste dir dein Hirn weg."

Ich gehorchte langsam. Die Stimme...

_Die Stimme_...

„Du hast nicht wirklich geglaubt, du könntest dein Spiel noch länger mit uns spielen, oder?"

„Wo ist er?", fragte ich gepresst.

Ich hörte etwas Rascheln. Schuldig schien auf seine Uhr zu sehen.

„Im Moment dürfte er bei Farfarello sein... Insofern Braddy bereits mit ihm fertig ist, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine..."

Ich verstand. Viel zu gut.

_/Du steckst ganz schön tief in der Sch, Chibi.../_

Wusste ich das nicht? Ich wusste es die ganze Zeit, seit dieser verdammten Nacht...

_/Du hättest ihn besser gleich kalt machen sollen.../_

Ich fluchte. Auch das wusste ich. Ich wusste ganz genau, was ich hätte tun sollen, als noch Zeit dafür war. Es hätte niemals so weit kommen dürfen.

„Lass mich endlich frei, Deutscher.", presste ich dann kalt zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

Schuldigs Lache hallte durch meinen Kopf und ließ mich beinahe durchdrehen.

_/Tut mir leid, Süßer, aber Braddy meint, ich darf tun und lassen was ich will, so lange ich dich nachher.../_

..._kille_!

Schuldigs Lache dröhnte erneut in meinem Kopf und ich musste mich zusammenreißen, um mich nicht vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden herumzuwälzen.

_/Kannst du dir nichts Schlimmeres vorstellen/_

_Doch_, dachte ich, während mein Kopf beinahe zu Platzen schien. Es war, als würde meine Kopfhaut brennen und entlang der Mitte aufbrechen... Ich schrie vor Schmerzen und fiel diesmal tatsächlich zu Boden...

* * *

--- 

(T)

_Wärme_.

Ich fühlte mich geborgen.

Die Schmerzen hatten nachgelassen und langsam schaffte ich es sogar, meine Augen zu öffnen. Wo war ich? Hatte mich Prodigy irgendwohin gebracht? Hatte man mich gefunden und ich befand mich nun im Krankenhaus? Oder bei Weiß?

Das Zimmer war extrem komfortabel – ja, luxuriös – eingerichtet, ein Designerstück folgte dem anderen. Im ganzen Zimmer herrschte ein fremder, nicht für Japan typischer Flair, den ich mühsam in die amerikanische Richtung orten konnte...

Wo befand ich mich? Ich versuchte mich aufzurichten, sank aber immer wieder in das weiche Doppelbett ein. Nein, dass hatte auf keinen Fall etwas mit Weiß zu tun...

Ich sah mich weiter um. Ein Glas mit durchsichtiger Flüssigkeit stand auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett, daneben eine angebrochene Tablettenpackung. Den Namen des Medikaments hatte ich noch nie in meinem Leben gehört. Langsam wuchs die Verwirrung immer mehr in grenzenloses Unbehagen. Plötzlich öffnete sich eine Tür, die sich im entgegengesetzten Winkel des Zimmers befand. Ich traute meinen Augen nicht.

„_Du_...!", brachte ich nur hervor.

Der Amerikaner grinste kühl und stellte das Tablett mit Kaffee dicht neben mir, auf dem Bett, ab. „Kaffee?", fragte er dann gönnerhaft. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und versuchte, etwas zur Seite, von ihm weg, zu rutschen, aber mein Körper spielte nicht mit. Das war die wahre Schutzlosigkeit. Ich lag hier, auf einem Bett, in einem Raum, aus dem ich vielleicht flüchten könnte, nicht einmal gefesselt... Aber stattdessen lag ich nur steif auf dem Bett und konnte mich kaum bewegen.

„Was sind das für Drogen?", fragte ich und bezog es auf die Medikamente, als ob es nichts wichtigeres gäbe. Oracle, der gerade einen tiefen Schluck seines schwarz-schwärzer-Oracle-Kaffees genommen hatte, folgte meinem Blick und lachte dann.

„Das sind doch keine Drogen! Das nehme ich selbst auch manchmal..."

Ich sah ihn ausdruckslos an. So sah also ein amerikanischer Junkie aus, dachte ich für mich.

Es entstand eine unangenehme Stille, in der Oracle seinen Kaffe genoss und ich ihm unbehaglich dabei zusah. Ich wollte hier weg, mehr als alles andere wollte ich hier einfach... _weg_...

Oracle trank die letzten Schlucke, stellte die Tasse zurück auf das Tablett und sah mich an. „Informationen." Ich sah ich ihn perplex an. Informationen? „Du wolltest gerade fragen, was wir von dir wollen, räudige Katze." Ich schluckte. Also konnte er tatsächlich in die Zukunft sehen. Kein Wunder, dass es Ayan so schwer mit ihm hatte...

Ich nickte schwer. _Informationen_... Was sonst!

„Also, wo soll ich... anfangen?", fragte ich gequält. Ich wusste, dass ich Weiß nie im Leben verraten würde, aber Persha? Manx? Selbst Birman...

„Nicht so hastig. Du kannst mir nachher sagen, was du weißt... aber erst mal...", er zog sich sein Armani-Jacket aus. „...können wir doch jede Menge _Spaß_ haben, Kleiner..."

Ich starrte ihn an. _Nein_... _Nein_... _Nicht_... Nicht _wieder_...

„Bei Naoe sollst du richtig gut gewesen sein... Denkt der Kleine jedenfalls, laut Mastermind. Es lässt ihn gar nicht mehr los, _süß_, was?"

Ich starrte ihn an, wusste nicht mehr, was ich sagen, denken oder fühlen sollte... Natürlich. Ich war hier bei Schwarz. Hatte ich denn wirklich geglaubt, sie würden nur Informationen wollen! Wahrscheinlich würde ich kaum noch bei Verstand sein, wenn sie mich erst mal alle... _durchgefickt_ hatten...

Es war immer dasselbe, _grausame_ Spiel. Wo ich auch hinkam, als erstes wollten sie den Körper. Und wenn das nicht reichte, dann zerstörten sie auch das Innere. Bis man... nicht einmal mehr... seinen Namen... wusste...

...mir wurde schlecht... fühlte mich, als müsste ich mich übergeben...

---I'VE BEEN ALONE ALL ALONG---

* * *

part VIII **_death is no dream_**

(N)

Ich fragte mich ganz nebenbei, ob ich lieber mit Bombay tauschen wollte, kam aber ziemlich schnell zu dem Entschluss, doch lieber Naoe zu heißen in diesem Moment. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie ihn erst einmal mal _testen_ würden, das heißt jeder würde ihn erst mal nach allen Regeln der Kunst vergewaltigen.

Ich hatte das auch schon alles durch und ich konnte mich noch ziemlich genau und detailliert an die Schmerzen erinnern. Schuldig würde mich nicht vergewaltigen. Er hatte bereits eine neue Ebene des Quälen erreicht. Diesmal ging's auf die mentale Zone. Ich wusste, dass ihn die Freude über meine Qualen mindestens eben so viel brachte, wie Crawford das, was er wohl gerade mit Bombay anstellte.

Ich lag zusammengekrümmt auf dem Rücksitz von Crawfords Wagen, den er – entgegen seinen sonstigen Gewohnheiten – Schuldig geliehen hatte. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass mich der Deutsche wieder „nach hause", also in den hauseigenen Folterkeller bringen würde. Zumindest hoffte ich das. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich beim nächsten brain-fucking wahnsinnig vor Schmerzen werden würde – insofern ich es noch nicht längst war...

Noch immer brannte meine Kopfhaut und ich wunderte mich, weshalb nicht meine Schädeldecke gespalten war – so, wie sich das anfühlte. Genau das war es, was Schuldig so richtig antörnte. Ich fragte mich, ob ich überhaupt noch etwas in mir besaß, was nicht von ihm vergewaltigt wurden war... Ob ich überhaupt noch von Schuldig unbefleckte Gedanken denken konnte, ob ich überhaupt noch etwas... _privates_... in mir hatte...

Ich übergab mich erneut auf den hochwertigen Lederbezug. Sollte mich Crawford dafür noch bestrafen wollen – es war mir recht. Es gab sowieso nichts mehr, was sie noch nicht kannten. Ich musste mittlerweile doch schon ziemlich langweilig für sie geworden sein. Wie ein altes Spielzeug, welches sie jetzt endlich wegwerfen konnten...

Ich verbarg mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. _Bombay_... Mir wurde schlecht, wenn ich daran dachte, was Schuldig wohl mit ihm anstellen würde... oder Farfarello... würde er danach überhaupt noch ein Mensch sein? Oder wie ich gedankenlos und wie ein Schatten durchs Leben ziehen und das eigene Leid im Leiden anderer ertränken! Würde es wieder so enden? War es noch immer nicht genug? Mussten sie auch noch... _Bombay_...

Schuldig bremste abrupt und ich musste mich festhalten, um nicht runterzufallen.

„Steig aus.", sagte Schuldig mit unverkennbarer Befriedigung in seiner Stimme und hielt mir die Tür auf. Zitternd, aber möglichst nicht schwach wirkend stolperte ich aus dem Auto und sah, dass wir tatsächlich vor unserem Appartement geparkt hatten. Vor dem Eingang zum Keller. Ich stöhnte. Farfarello durfte nun also seinen Spaß haben. Schuldig bemerkte meine Grimasse und meinte leichthin: „Bis dahin habt ihr noch etwas Zeit. Der Kleine ist schon wieder in Ohnmacht gefallen und muss erst mal wieder aufwachen, sonst macht's ja keinen Spaß..." Ich starrte Schuldig an, als wäre er ein widerliches Insekt.

Schuldig grinste breit und schubste mich in Richtung der Kellertür, die Stufen hinunter, in das dunkle Nass.

Schuldig lies das Licht aus und das war mir Recht so. „Setz dich dort hin.", knurrte er dann leise. Ich tat wie mir geheißen und ließ mich auf den unbequemen Holzstuhl nieder. Schuldig fesselte mich, verzichtete aber wenigstens auf einen Knebel. Die Bände schnitten bereits nach wenigen Sekunden in meine Handgelenke und ich spürte warmes Blut daran hinunter laufen. Auch das verstand ich. Farfarello musste erst richtig heiß gemacht werden. Wenn er in den Keller kam und Blut roch... Mir wurde übel und ich versuchte, nicht daran zu denken.

Bombay saß mir schräg gegenüber, sein Kopf hing hinunter und er schien noch immer ohnmächtig zu sein.

Vorsichtig versuchte ich, mich mit meinem Stuhl näher an ihn heran zu schieben, aber stattdessen bemerkte ich, dass sich die Fesseln an meinen Händen lösten. Überrascht massierte ich meine schmerzenden und an einigen Stellen blutenden Handgelenke, dann löste ich die Fesseln an meinen Füßen und stand auf. Ich musterte Bombay. Er sah furchtbar aus. Die Fesseln schnitten an Händen und Füßen tief in sein Fleisch ein und Blut lief daran zu Boden. Außerdem schienen die Wunden an seinem Rücken teilweise wieder aufgeplatzt zu sein und er war übersät mit blauen Flecken.

Ich schluckte schwer. Langsam löste ich seine Fesseln, hob ihn vorsichtig von seinem Stuhl und trug ihn auf die Matratze, auf der normalerweise Farfarello schlief.

Ich bettete ihn sanft auf die Seite, um noch mal seinen Rücken zu untersuchen. Immerhin hatten sie die Wunden desinfiziert und teilweise sogar verbunden. Dass das Blut an einigen Stellen jedoch wieder durch die Verbände durchbrach, hatte sicherlich viel damit zu tun, dass er so unsanft behandelt wurden war.

Kopfschüttelnd begutachtete ich die Schnittwunden an seinen Handgelenken. Das Blut floss noch immer und ich befürchtete, dass es die Pulsschlagadern erwischt hatte. Vorsichtig zog ich mein T-Shirt aus und wickelte es wie ein Druckverband um den Arm. Während ich noch seine beiden Hände hochhielt, damit das Blut zurücklief, streichelte ich mit der anderen Hand das scheinbar schlafende Gesicht Bombays.

Ich versuchte mich an seinen richtigen Namen zu erinnern, den mir lynx per Link zugesandt hatte...Tsuki... Tsuki... Tsukiyono.

Tsukiyono Omi.

Ich lächelte müde, die Kopfschmerzen hatten noch immer nicht aufgehört. Es fiel mir schwer, mich an irgendetwas zu erinnern, denn sobald ich auf alte Erinnerungen in meinem Kopf zurückgriff, hatte ich das Gefühl, mir würde es das Gehirn zerfetzen.

Omi erwachte nicht.

Müde hielt ich neben ihm Wache und versuchte von Zeit zu Zeit, ihn zu wecken.

Ich sah ihn die ganze Zeit an, prägte mir seine Gesichtszüge ein, verinnerlichte mir sein Bild, speicherte es ab... Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, als ob ich in die Leere meines Kopfes mit neuen Erinnerungen füllen würde. Erinnerungen, die Schuldig noch nicht beschmutzt und vernichtet hatte.

Er war schön, wie er so unschuldig und wehrlos dalag und ich wusste, dass Crawford seinen Spaß gehabt hatte. Ich strich ihm einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, die von fragwürdigen Körperflüssigkeiten verklebte waren und versuchte, das Salz seiner Tränen wegzuwischen.

Meine Hand verselbstständigte sich und ich sah zu, wie sie langsam die Konturen seines Mundes nachzeichnete, ihm über die geschlossenen Augen strich...

Langsam, unglaublich langsam, beugte ich mich nieder, als würde ich hoffen, dass mich jemand aufhalten würde, mich stoppen würde...

Aber da war ja niemand.

Meine Lippen berührten seine, erst flüchtig und vorsichtig, dann zart und verführerisch.

Ich schloss die Augen, stellte mir vor, er wäre wach und nicht bewusstlos, würde mich küssen, es akzeptieren, mich lieben, wir wären nicht mehr Feinde sondern...

Ich schrak zurück und presste eine Hand auf meine Lippen.

Ich war nicht besser als sie.

Nicht besser als Crawford. Oder Schuldig. Oder Farfarello.

Vorsichtig strich ich über seine Augen. Ich würde es nicht wieder versuchen, nie wieder. Ich würde versuchen, dass wir beide das Ganze überlebten und dann würde ich es vielleicht erneut probieren... Aber hier meine Position ausnützen? Das war so... Das war ihr Niveau... Und es grauste mich, erneut auf der selben Stufe wie Crawford oder Schuldig zu stehen...

Ich setzte mich wieder normal neben Omi und sah ihn an.

_Verdammt_, wie oft war ihm so etwas bereits angetan wurden?

Ich sah seine weichen Züge und wunderte mich

---

_warum er eigentlich noch lebte._

---

**when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears**

**when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears**

„P-Prodigy...?"

Er hielt die Augen noch geschlossen. Ich antwortete nicht, streichelte nur sanft weiter sein Gesicht. „Bist du das... N-Naoe?"

Ich schwieg, dann murmelte ich: „Warum öffnest du nicht die Augen?"

Er antwortete nicht, dann sagte er mit kalter, klirrender Stimme: „Na los. Worauf wartest du noch? Vergewaltige mich doch auch noch. Das törnt euch doch an, wenn jemand wehrlos vor euch liegt, in seinem eigenen Blut, nicht wahr? Vergewaltige mich endlich, _Naoe_;", Er spie den Namen regelrecht aus; „Aber dann tu mir den Gefallen, dass ich dein scheinheiliges Gesicht nie wieder sehen muss und BRING MICH UM!" Omis Stimme erstarb und ich konnte den schmalen Körper zittern spüren. Oder war ich es, der zitterte?

Ich hatte genau gespürt, dass es Omi nichts mehr wollte, außer sterben. Ein bitterer Geschmack breitete sich in meinem Mund aus. Auch das hatte Schwarz also geschafft. Auch das.

Die Schmerzen, die seinen Worten folgten, explodierten in meinem Kopf.

_I'm running, I'm running, catch up with me life_

_where's__the love that I'm looking to find?_

_it's__all in me, can't you see, why can't you, why can't you see it's all in me_

_--- _

**don't**** try to save me**

* * *

tbc 

bombay


	5. 55

5/5

part IX **_snow-covered home_**

(T)

Wie ich mich fühlte? _Wie ich mich fühlte_!

Die Frage sollte eher lauten, ob ich überhaupt noch etwas fühlte

außer

**_Qual _**

_Schmerzen_, die mich beinahe um den Verstand brachten, hätte ich noch etwas in mir.

_Schmerzen_, die jegliches positive Gefühl in mir aufzusaugen schienen.

_Schmerzen_, die mich nach und nach auffraßen...

Ich wollte nicht mehr die Augen öffnen, nie mehr. Wenn es etwas schrecklicheres als diese Finsternis in mir gab, dann war es die Finsternis, die von jedem einzelnen von Schwarz ausging... sie drohte mich zu vernichten... Ich hatte versucht, wenigstens etwas Weiß in mir zu behalten, aber stattdessen war in mir diese Leere, dieser Stumpfsinn und nicht mal mehr ein Fünkchen Hoffnung.

_Sie hatten gewonnen._

Ich war nun schon fast wie sie. Aber ehe ich so sein würde wie Naoe, Oracle, Mastermind oder Berserker... ehe ich einer von ihnen werden würde... würde ich sterben. Auch wenn es das letzte war, was ich mir wünschte, dieser Wunsch war mindestens so stark, wie der, den ich damals nach Leben hegte.

Ich wollte sie töten, diese primitive Leere in mir, dieses schwarze Loch, was mich zu absorbieren drohte... Ich wollte hier fort, ehe ich selbst dieses schwarze Loch war, welches andere in seine Abgründe zieht...

Prodigy schwieg. Hockte über mir. Schwieg. Bewegte sich nicht.

Ich war die ganze Zeit wach gewesen. Seit er gekommen war, mich entfesselt hatte und mich auf die Matratze gelegt hatte. Ich habe bemerkt, wie er meine Handgelenke verbunden hat. Und ich war auch wach gewesen... als er mein Gesicht gestreichelt hatte... meine Augen... meine Lippen... er hatte mich geküsst. Ganz sanft und für einen Moment hatte ich mir eingebildet, es würde mir gefallen. Aber er wollte ja auch nur seinen Spaß mit mir haben. Auch er würde mich vergewaltigen. Quälen. Mich in den Wahnsinn treiben. Mir zusehen, wie ich vor seinen Augen zerbrach. Immer wieder. Bis ich nicht mehr war. Bis ich nur noch...

... eine _Hülle _war.

Ich wartete. In mir begann sich alles zu drehen und ich wurde immer verrückter, je länger nichts geschah. Wollte er mich in Sicherheit wiegen und schließlich...

Ich öffnete langsam die Augen. Er sah mir direkt in die Augen, ohne zu lächeln. Sein Gesicht war eine ausdruckslose Maske geworden und ich fragte mich, wie lange es noch dauern würde, bis ich selbst genau so aussehen würde.

„Du bist schon fast wie ich."

Ich sah ihn an. Konnte auch er Gedanken lesen, oder...

_... war mit ihm genau dasselbe geschehen, bis er so war, wie er jetzt vor mir saß?_

„Ich... will aber nicht.", flüsterte ich. Das Sprechen bereitete mir wieder größere Mühe und bei jedem Atemzug stachen Tausend Splitter in mein Herz.

Er lächelte traurig. So hatte ich ihn noch nie lächeln sehen und es würde mich wundern, wenn er auch nur einmal vorher so gelächelt hätte.

„Nein... Und deshalb...", flüsterte er, dann schloss er die Augen und senkte sein Gesicht erneut auf meines.

Als sich unsere Lippen berührten, wusste ich genau, was er hatte sagen wollen. Vorsichtig hob ich meine Hände und legte sie an seine Wangen. Wir küssten uns, sanft, langsam, vorsichtig, um keine der Wunden aufzubrechen, die uns beide brandmarkten.

Ich wusste ganz genau, dass dies nur eine Lüge war. Etwas, was im Licht nicht mehr bestehen konnte. Etwas, was so geheim und zerbrechlich war, etwas, was so verboten war, dass es _die Engel in den Wahnsinn trieb_...

(N)

Warum wehrte er sich nicht mehr? Warum schrie er mich nicht mehr an? Ich hatte angst. Lieber wollte ich bin in die Ewigkeit von ihm angeschrieen werden, als dass er sich mir nun gleich einer willenlosen Puppe unterwarf...

Ich spürte seine brüchigen, an einigen Stellen blutenden Lippen auf meinen, er bewegte sich nicht, schien nicht einmal zu atmen... Es vergingen Sekunden, Minuten, in denen ich einfach das Gefühl genoss, meine Lippen auf seinen zu spüren, seine Wärme an meinem Körper... Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet und um nicht enttäuscht zu werden hatte ich es auch nicht erhofft, aber nach Ewigkeiten, so schien es mir, öffneten sich seine Lippen, ganz sanft und vorsichtig und ich spürte, wie er meinen Kuss langsam erwiderte.

Ich spürte zwei kalte, aber unglaublich sanfte Hände an meinen Wangen, wusste, dass es seine Hände waren, wusste endlich wieder, was ich selbst war und was ich... mehr als alles andere... wollte... begehrte... _liebte_...

Plötzlich drehte Omi seinen Kopf ruckartig weg. Ich sah ihn an.

„Was...?", fragte ich leise, tastend.

Omi antwortete nicht, starrte krampfhaft in eine andere Richtung und ich sah etwas in seinen Augenwinkeln glitzern.

Weiß? Dachte er etwa an... Weiß? Seine Freunde? Fühlte er, als würde er seine Freunde verraten, wenn er dies hier genoss? Ich schluckte schwer. Wenn es scheitern sollte, dann doch sicherlich nicht wegen den Menschen, die einen so lieben sollten, wie man war!

„Omi... ich... ich... ich liebe dich...", flüsterte ich leise. Omi schwieg. Eine Träne löste sich aus den dichten, dunklen Wimpern und perlte entlang seiner Haut zu Boden. Ich hörte ihn verhalten schluchzen.

Vorsichtig hob ich eine Hand und strich eine einzelne Strähne aus seinem Gesicht.

„Es ist okay... Du musst mir nicht antworten... wenn du nicht willst...", hauchte ich in sein Ohr. „Schlaf jetzt. Ich passe hier auf dich auf..." Ich konnte Omis Körper unter meiner Hand erzittern spüren. Ich spürte seine Schluchzkrämpfe, sein Zittern durchlief auch meinen Körper.

Ich wartete, bis sich seine Schüttelkrämpfe beruhigt hatten und sein Atem gleichmäßiger wurde. Dann seufzte ich schwer. Das wurde schwerer, als ich dachte.

Mein Blick fiel auf den zusammengekrümmten Körper vor mir. Mitleid? Fürsorge? Liebe? L.i.e.b.e! Ich lachte innerlich bitter. So etwas brauchte ich nicht. Solche Gefühle waren in meinem Job eindeutig fehl am Platz.

Ich hatte mich an ein Leben ohne dies gewöhnt. Ich hatte es lieben gelernt.

Ich musterte seine geschundene Haut und hob die Augenbrauen. Ich hatte nicht geplant, dass er so sehr verletzt sein würde. Aber vielleicht war es besser so und mein Plan würde nur noch perfekter werden.

Ich musste nur noch... ein bisschen... warten...

(T)

Ob ich ihn liebte? Konnte man ihn denn _lieben_? Der Gedanke an ihn tat weh. Warum sollte etwas wehtun, wenn es gar nicht existierte? Wie konnten meine Gefühle für ihn schmerzen, wenn ich mir doch sicher war, keine Gefühle... für ihn... zu hegen...?

Liebte ich ihn... _doch_?

Konnte man ihn denn lieben? Einen Feind? Meinen Feind? Prodigy? Er allein war Schuld an all dem, was bis jetzt geschehen war. Seine Freunde waren es, die mir das angetan hatten. Er… _er…_

Ich warf mich hin und her, wurde von ungewissen Träumen geplant, Sequenzen, Erinnerungen, Ahnungen, Gedanken... Als ich erwachte, saß er noch immer dort, seine Augen ruhten auf mir. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte er leise. Ich antwortete nicht. Sah ihn nur an. Sah ihn einfach an. Er war Schwarz. Er war mein Gegner, mein Gegenteil. Wir waren Kehrseiten einer Medaille. Wir waren... lebende Antithesen, wir widersprachen uns bereits durch unsere bloße Existenz. Wir waren Weiß und Schwarz. Und es gab kein Grau, in dem wir hätten leben können. Das, was wir gerade spielten, war eine Scheinwelt, eine von unseren eigenen Träumen, Wünschen und Sehnsüchten generierte Scheinwelt. Und sie würde zusammenbrechen, das wusste ich. _Wir konnten nicht..._

„Ich... liebe dich..."

Er schwieg, sah mich an, eine Träne erschien in seinem Augenwinkel. Dann beugte er sich schnell nieder zu mir und wir küssten uns erneut. Wie sehr hatte ich mich danach gesehnt! Wie sehr diesen Moment herbeigewünscht! Ich spürte seine sanften Lippen, seine Zunge in meinem Mund, spürte ihn, fühlte ihn über mir... und für den Moment war es mir genug, einfach seine Wärme zu spüren, zu wissen, dass mich jemand nicht im Stich lassen würde. Ich hatte keine Angst mehr, dass ich genau so wie Schwarz werden würde. Nicht, solange dieser Funken Hoffnung existierte. Dieser Funken Hoffnung... der in ihm weilte. Den wir teilten. Der uns beide erfüllte.

(N)

Noch nicht, flüsterte ich zu mir. _Noch nicht_! Nur noch ein wenig Geduld... Wenn ich jetzt nachgeben würde, würde mein ganzer Plan zerfallen und ich stünde wieder dort, wo alles angefangen hatte.

Wir küssten uns, es vergingen Minuten in denen wir einfach die Nähe des Anderen genossen, seine Wärme spürten...

... _bis die Geräusche von einem Schlüssel im Schloss uns wieder aufweckten._

Aus unserer Traumwelt zurückholten.

Die Utopie zerrissen.

Ich lächelte in Gedanken.

Bald... bald...

Ich spürte Omi unter mir erschauern, als Schuldig die Tür aufstieß.

Als würde ich ihn beschützen wollen, legte ich einen Arm um ihn und zog ihn sanft hoch, lehnte ihn an die Wand.

Schuldig starrte von einem zum anderen, zögerte, dann lachte er schallend auf.

Ich hörte sein Lachen in meinem Hirn und Schmerzen pulsierten durch meinen ganzen Körper. Omi neben mir krümmte sich ebenfalls und ich hörte ihn unter Schmerzen schreien. Ich fragte mich, wie schlimm es für ihn sein musste... ich war schon beinahe daran gewöhnt... Aber eigentlich war es mir egal.

Nach dem Schuldig sich endlich wieder beruhigt hatte und keuchend nach Luft schnappte, musterte er uns genüsslich. Er schien die Situation gerade zu genießen, auszukosten, als er sichtlich vergnügt fragte: „Na, wie weit sind wir denn diesmal gekommen?"

Ich spürte seinen schmalen Arm, der sich schutzsuchend um meinen Körper klammerte.

„Tut mir ja leid, meine Süßen, dass ich die Romanze leider beenden muss, aber wir haben heute noch was besseres vor, wenn ihr wisst, was ich meine..."

Ich zwang mich, angesichts Schuldigs widerlichem Sinn für Humor ruhig zu bleiben und starrte ihn mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen an.

„Von dir hätte ich das sowieso nicht erwartet. Schon eher von mir, dass ich mich an so einen Kleinen ranmache..."

Omis Finger krallten sich in meine Haut.

„Aber was rede ich da? Ich bin nur hier, um euch euer neues Herrchen vorzustellen... Er schob Farfarello (in Zwangsjacke) herein. „Voilà. Herrchen – Spielzeug. Spielzeug – Herrchen." Schuldig kam sich sicherlich toll vor.

„Leider könnt ihr euch im Moment nicht näher bekannt machen, denn wir haben gerade eben Besuch von deinen Fans bekommen...", sagte Schuldig mit einem breiten Grinsen zu Omi herüber.

* * *

„Ich liebe dich, Nagi...", flüsterte er leise, zärtlich. Ich lächelte kalt in die Dunkelheit. Er würde es sowieso nicht sehen können.

„Ich liebe dich... so sehr..."

Vorsichtig tastete ich mit meiner Hand nach dem Messer, welches ich mir bereitgelegt hatte.

„Liebst du mich auch, Nagi?", fragte Omi ängstlich, weil ich nicht antwortete. Ich wartete einen Moment, bis ich das Messer sich in der Hand hielt.

„Ja." Vorsichtig drehte ich mich zu ihm.

Er sah mich direkt an.

„Zeig mir... wie sehr du mich liebst...", flüsterte ich sanft. Omi schwieg und sah mich überrascht an. „Ich liebe dich... mehr als alles andere... Du bist mir sogar wichtiger als mein Leben! Ich... ich liebe dich..."

Ich lächelte sanft und presste meine Lippen begehrend, verführend auf die seinen. Omi stöhnte leise.

„Beweis es mir...", flüsterte ich.

Er sah mich an, nur mühsam hielt er sein Begehren in Zaum. Ich hielt ihm das Messer entgegen. Zwei meerblaue Augen sahen tief in meine.

„Ich werde dich retten, keine Angst, ich werde immer für dich da sein…", flüsterte ich zärtlich und küsste ihn erneut, drängend, verlangend...

Omi zögerte noch kurz, dann nahm er das Messer aus meiner Hand und setzte es vorsichtig an seine Pulsadern. Ich wartete, sah ihm in die Augen.

„Warum willst du... so einen Beweis...?", flüsterte er.

„Weil ich dich retten will. Ich will dein ein und alles sein. Ich will der sein, der sich in deinen Augen widerspiegelt, ich will der sein, der deine Lippen berührt, ich will der sein, der dich ansehen darf... Ich will dein Leben sein..."

Omis Atem ging unregelmäßig und ich sah eine Träne in seinem linken Augenwinkel.

„Das bist du, Nagi..."

Damit schnitt er sich seine Pulsadern auf, warf das Messer fort und sah mich mit Tränen in den Augen, aber glücklich lächelnd an. Ich sah in seine Augen, auf die Arme, die er in meine Richtung streckte, das Blut, dass warm und rot über seine Handgelenke lief, sich pulsierend vermehrte und schwer zu Boden tropfte. Fasziniert beobachtete ich das Schauspiel.

„Es tut so... weh, Nagi...", flüsterte er, Tränen rannen sein Gesicht hinab.

„Ich weiß…", murmelte ich, bewegte mich jedoch nicht.

„Ich… liebe dich... so sehr...", seine Stimme erreichte kaum meine Ohren, ich beobachtete nur das sich ausdehnende rote Muster auf seiner hellen Haut.

Ich stand auf.

Seine Augen folgten mir. Noch immer hielt er seine Arme ausgestreckt, vor Schmerzen und Angst zitternd.

„Du bist so... lächerlich.", sagte ich leise, schneidend kalt.

„Schau dich doch an. Vergewaltigt. Durchgefickt. Blutend. Heulend. Du bist nicht mehr wert als ein widerliches Insekt…"

Ich lief auf ihn zu, lies mich vor ihm in die Knie sinken.

„... welches ich zertreten werde. Hör mir gut zu Bombay, Kätzchen: Ich. Hasse. Dich."

Ich konnte sehen, wie etwas in ihm zerbrach. Sah ihn zerbrechen. Sterben. Er schwieg, die Arme nach wie vor lächerlich vor sich ausgestreckt. Wie fühlte es sich an, so aus allen Wolken zu fallen? Verraten zu werden, von der Person, die man liebte? Wie fühlst du dich?

Er zerbrach vor meinen Augen, ich konnte es sehen, fühlen, ich konnte seine Schmerzen beinahe psychisch spüren.

Das Blut lief weiter an seinen schmalen Handgelenken herab.

„Du... hast gesagt... du liebst mich...", flüsterte er stockend, ungläubig, entsetzt...

„Und gedacht habe ich: ICH HASSE DICH!", schrie ich ihn an.

Ich packte ihn an seinen Armen und warf ihn auf die Brust, fesselte seine Hände auf den Rücken, nachdem ich sie halbwegs verarztet hatte.

**

* * *

i** **was never loyal**** except to my own pleasure zone**

**i'm forever black-eyed**

* * *

„Und sterben lasse ich dich auch nicht. Es ist viel schöner so, _Kätzchen_." 

Ich gab ihm noch einen Tritt, dann drehte ich mich um und ging zur Tür.

Ein letztes mal sah ich ihn an, wie er heulend, zitternd und sich unter Schmerzen windend auf dem Bett lag.

„Es war alles nur eine Lüge... ja?", flüsterte er.

„Korrekt.", antwortete ich ruhig.

Er stöhnte.

„Dann bring mich doch endlich um."

Ich lachte.

„Bring mich um! Bitte!"

Ich lachte noch lauter.

„Bring mich um! Ich flehe dich an, BRING MICH UM, NAOE!"

Lachend und kopfschüttelnd lief ich aus dem Raum.

„Willkommen bei Schwarz. Mach's gut, Süßer!"

* * *

Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir und sank an ihr langsam zu Boden. 

Es war vorbei. Ich hatte den Auftrag letztendlich erfüllt.

Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in den Händen.

Endlich war ich wieder allein. Allein in meiner Welt.

In meinem Winter.

Mehr brauchte ich nicht und vor allem wollte ich nicht mehr.

**this** **is my december**

**this** **is all I need**

_und doch… hatte ich ihn…_

_wirklich geliebt…_

---the end---

* * *

bombay 

notes: Nya, ich wollte nicht schon wieder eine OOC-Story schreiben, hier also **the real-evil-Nagi… **Eventuell wird es jedoch noch ein Sequel geben, das weiß ich bis jetzt noch nicht - kommt auf die allgemeine Resonanz an!


End file.
